Dreams
by Jamie38459
Summary: During a meeting in the Mahjong club after the class was complete, Kyou is being unusually weird. Especially when near Nodoka. However, he isn't the only one as the pink-haired girl also seems to be acting different than normal. The difference is where her gaze is set on, or rather, who. Saki x Nodoka x Kyou (in no specific order).
1. Chapter 1

Dreams(Part 1)

**Saki the anime is owned by studio Gonzo. I only own this story which is used for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Some time ago, a young girl named Saki Miyanagi had hated mahjong (a sport having to deal with dominoes in action on a table) due to her family punishing her for winning and losing, so she usually scores a +-0 to get candy and not get scolded by her parents. Eventually with his childhood friend Kyoutarou Suga seemed to have noticed this and tries to cheer her up by getting her into the mahjong clubroom along with some other friends. After playing some matches with some others and re discovering the old table in her house, found the joys of the sport and decided to join the club with everyone. Now she continues to have fun playing with her new friends and is preparing for the ultimate Nationals mahjong tournament in order to regain her older sister's blessing. But she might need more practice than she can bargain for._

It was a nice Tuesday; students were passing by a waterway and a tree. A young girl named Saki Miyanagi was lying down on said tree while reading a small book. Petals began to fall down next to her and some of them even float on top of the water. A nice breeze came to her as she looked up and saw the clouds up in the sky.

"Huh, I can't believe it's been almost a year already. It felt it went by so quickly, yet a lot of stuff had happened in the past." Saki said to herself, staring down on the grass as it blows into the wind of the same direction. "It's kind of like a book, life has a beginning, middle, and an end, not to mention there's no telling what kind of twists and turns will occur. Wow, I sound kind of silly right now; it's a good thing that no one heard that."

"Yo Saki, there you are!" A voice was heard from across the bridge.

"Hmm?" She turned and noticed her childhood friend Kyoutarou Suga running over to greet her. "Oh hey Kyou-kun, how's it going?"

"Going great, how about you?" He replied.

"I'm doing fine. Hey, do you remember when we met here a year ago and you tried to convince me to get to the mahjong club?"

"Oh yeah, sure took a while, made lots of friends though, and grew to love the sport again."

"Mm hmm, and it's all thanks to you, thanks again Kyou-chan."

"Oh, uh, you're welcome. So, shall we get going?"

"Ah that's right, I almost forgot!" Saki got up, picked up her book, closed it, and walked to school alongside Kyou. They begin to start their day off like usual.

* * *

After their classes have ended, Saki and Kyou are on their to the secret room in the other building next to this one when they spot Nodoka Haramura picking up her things and heading out. Saki wave at her and the pink haired girl turns and smiles.

"Saki-san, how nice to see you," She said while jogging over to her. "You were heading over to the Clubroom, right?"

"Yep, would you like to come with us?" Saki asked.

"Oh, of course, I'd love to!" She stuttered while looking at the floor.

"Hey, what about me, aren't you glad to see me too Nodoka-chan?" Kyou pointed at himself.

"Oh... hi Kyou, sorry I didn't see you there."

"It's fine..." _'I think she likes me!'_

"Well let's go." Nodoka exclaimed.

"Hai!" Saki nodded.

The three walk along and head out to the clubroom.

They eventually get to the Mahjong clubroom in the second floor of the old school building where the others were apparently waiting for them to arrive. Saki knocks on the door and opens it with a grin on her face. "We're here!" She shouted out as she entered the room along with the others.

They were three other members in the room, two of which were already playing a small match of mahjong. A young girl named Yuki Kataoka is munching on her delicate and deliciousness tacos while staring off into space, while the vice president of the club Mako Someya, stares at her hand with caution.

"Ah, welcome back you two." Mako replied without looking away.

"Um, you do realize that I'm here too right?" Kyou mentioned, this time a bit annoyed by it. There was a bit of silence in the air. "You did that on purpose didn't you?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Kyou-chan, I notice you crystal clear!" Yuuki added. "Could it be that you've missed me?"

"Not a chance."

"Boo, you're so mean. Also you didn't show up on time to bring me tacos so I had to get some myself!"

"More like I paid for them..." Mako sighed lightly.

"Hey, can we play with you guys?" Saki offered.

"Sure thing just let us finish this match..." Yuuki stared at her hand and picked up a tile to place on the green table.

"Richi!" Mako called, she plopped her hand down. "Richi ippatsu yakuman!"

"Aw man, I give up..." Yuuki sighed in defeat. "I want a rematch, after I finish this taco."

"Man, you're not a bad player but when it comes to the North and West rounds you don't play as well. Ok so now that we're done, you two can play with us."

"Splendid, just let us go put our stuff away first while you set things up." Nodoka replied.

She put her backpack away alongside Saki and got out a stuffed penguin. She goes over to the table and they start there game.

While they do that, Kyou walks over to the bed behind a few sheets/curtains (_just roll with it please_) and wakes up the president of the club Hisa Takei. "Ne president, why are you sleeping again?"

"Mm, don't bother me, I'm trying to concentrate on my..." She mumbled in her sleep.

"Huh?"

Hisa then woke up from her... thing and looked up to see him standing right there net to her. "Oh, hey Kyoutarou, I didn't realize you and the others showed up. Sorry about that."

"Yeah, I could sort of tell."

"So, how are things going? Are they practicing well and hard?"

"Sure are, especially for who know who's looking forward to the upcoming nationals."

"I see. We've come so far, all of us. And it's really nice to see them enjoying this special time together..."

"Yeah, certainly is. Imagine, if you had given up on this club a few years ago, then none of this would have happened."

"But I kept going through because I didn't want to give up; I wonder what'll happen to all of us in the future..."

"I wonder about that also."

A lot of time has passed as the members all take their turns sorting out their hands and calling/giving out some points. Eventually the last round was finished and the game came to a close. "3 Han: 1300/2600 (5200) please." Nodoka called out after dropping her tiles to show off her hand.

The others all sighed sadly. "Well, I guess we're no match for you too." Mako concluded.

"But that's what practice and thinking is for." Saki replied. "That was a great match by the way!"

"Thank you, you did great also." Nadoka nodded. "Would ya like a rematch? We could always duke it out between the two of us if... you'd like."

"Hmm, is that even possible?"

"Well, never said it isn't allowed in the rulebooks right?"

"Hey, mind if I tagalong? I feel I could use a bit of practice myself!" Kyou offered.

"You could always just practice with Yuki since you'd probably be whooped by us... no offense. And besides, I'd like to go up against someone who... isn't a novice; it wouldn't be fair for any of us."

"Oh... I see. Um, I got to go to the bathroom real quick, hang on." He ran out of the clubroom.

"What was that all about? He seemed to be real upset. Did I do something wrong?" Nodoka turned to Saki and asked.

"Um... maybe?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams(Part 2)

**Saki the anime is owned by studio Gonzo. I only own this story which is used for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Saki Miyanaga is going through another regular day with her childhood friend Kyoutarou Suga and her other new friends playing mahjong for a while so they could practice up for the nationals coming up soon. When one of them named Nadoka Haramura suggests that she plays against her [Saki] one on one to play up their strengths and weaknesses, Kyou offers to help out too. After some 'rejection' he walks off to the bathroom real quick before anyone could talk to him out of supposed depression. How will Saki get things back to the way it was before and make everyone in the club happy?_

"Dang it, I'm so stupid." Kyou muttered to himself as he splashed some sink water on his face. "Why did I even do that? I've made a fool of myself now... how can I face the others now?" He turned the faucet and went over to get some paper towels to dry himself off with. "If only I wasn't such a... a... pushover? Nah that can't be it, uh, wimp, no not that either. Uh...how bout a pan—"

"Kyou-san, you in here?" A voice from outside of the boys' bathroom was heard.

"Huh, Saki-chan, why are you here? Shouldn't you be back at the club playing mahjong with Nadoka-chan?" Kyou turned his head to the door in confusion.

"Not while you're in there looking all depressed." Saki replied sadly.

"What, I'm not depressed, what made you think that?" He threw the used paper away.

"You looked like you were upset when you walked out proclaiming that you had to... you know. And not to mention you sounded like it too."

"Oh, guess I'm not that good a faker huh?"

"Yeah, no offense. Hey Kyou, are you doing okay in there; when are you coming out?"

"I'm fine, don't worry about me; I'm coming out in a little bit." He sighed and then walked out. "I just needed to take a quick pee that's all..."

"You didn't have to say that one word though. Come on, let's get back." Saki turned and walked off.

Kyou just stands there with his head hung low whilst watching her walk further away from him. "Hey Saki." He muttered.

She heard it and stops on her tracks. "Huh, something wrong Kyou-chan?"

He clenches his fist and gulps down hard. For some reason he couldn't get it out quite right. "C-Can you... um..." He bows down as quickly as he could. "Can you please take me under your wing!?"

"E-eh? What are you saying!?"

"Can you teach me how to do better at mahjong? I really need to get stronger and better at the sport!"

"Why though? I know you're not going to the nationals with us so there isn't much of a—"

"I'll tell you," Kyou walks over and places his hands onto her shoulder, "but you need to promise me that you'll never mention this to anyone else."

"Alright..."

"I..." He turns to see if anyone is watching and then whispers: "I have a crush on Haramura Nadoka-san."

"Whoa, really!?"

"Ssh, not so loud!"

"But can't you get Hisa to teach you? She's the president after all..."

"What? No, I need you, you're our best mahjong player, you're the only one who can even match up against her, and I don't want her to look down on me as a fool! So I ask you this... will you teach me?"

Saki thought about it for a while. "Uh... well it isn't going to be easy, and we may need some help along the way, but I'm sure they'll understand, and I know I'm gonna do my best also!"

"Honto, you'll really help?"

"Sure thing?"

"Yippee!" He grabs her hands and twirls her around in a happy dance. Saki couldn't help but smile also. "From this point on, I'm gonna call you Saki-senpai!"

"Eh? B-but you don't have to do that you know..."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for a friend like you, now let's head on back!"

They eventually go back to the clubroom.

* * *

"We're back." Saki said as she opened the door. The others were apparently waiting for them to return and come back to play the match.

"Nice to see you back you two," Nodoka greeted them politely, "did you figure out what was wrong with Kyou?"

"Maybe you hurt his feelings from before?" Mako teased.

"But I was just being honest, I didn't mean to sound rude."

"Nah, it's alright, I'll just watch from the sidelines." Kyou waved it off.

"Ah, how nice, Saki do you want to do the match now?"

"Sure thing, let's do this." Saki went over to the table. The two girls get their set of mahjong tiles as Kyou sits on his knees observing the match in between.

They roll the dice and start the matches.

* * *

_AN: Sorry if this is shorter than the others but I felt that this would be a nice way to end the chapter off. I hope you're enjoying this so far~ :3_


	3. Chapter 3

Dreams(Part 3)

**Saki the anime is owned by studio Gonzo. I only own this story which is used for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Saki Miyanaga notices her childhood friend Kyoutarou Suga isn't feeling exactly like himself, so she checks over to see what's wrong. He then reveals that nothing is wrong basically except for the fact that Nodoka told him off when he wanted to play against her mainly because he wasn't a good enough mahjong player to go up against her. He tells her that he wants to improve so he plays with her and please her (in a mahjong match) so he asks her if she would help teach him how to play the game like a pro since she's the best mahjong player of the group. Eventually, she accepts the offer to make her friend happy. But she may find that being the coach of someone might be harder than she bargained for._

"Tsumo 2000/4000" Saki unfolds her hand and reveals to the others.

"Nice match Saki, you did really well as always." Nodoka replied.

"Yep, same goes for you."

Kyou plopped onto the ground and sighed heavily. "Aw man, I tried so very hard to pay any attention to what the heck was going on and how to follow but it was so complicated. You two were playing way too quickly..."

"Hey, it's what we do. And we weren't doing it that quickly, we were both thinking strategically with our tiles and such." Saki mentioned.

"Maybe you're not so used to playing these types of matches or you don't get enough practice like Yuuki or something like that..." Nodoka added.

"Um, Nodoka?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"...Never mind."

"Oh, I guess it's about that time, I'll be leaving then." The pink haired girl got up from her seat, picked up her things, and then walked out of the clubroom.

The others looked outside also; it was getting late, so they went to get ready to go home also, closing the place up soon after.

* * *

As the gang part their separate ways until another day, Saki and Kyou were walking down the road with their bags in tact. The cars were honking as they were trying to get back home, cicadas were heard buzzing on the trees, and the winds were blowing in a breeze soft and light as a bunch of feathers.

The two turned to see a yellow orange sunset mixing in with the clouds as if they dancing alongside them. "Wow, so pretty." Saki said in awe.

"Yeah, it sure is." Kyou replied. There was a moment of silence for a while. "Hey Saki, can I hang out at your place?"

"Hmm, why's that?"

"Maybe we start on the training at your house if it's ok with you."

"Oh... I don't think it would be a good time since my family isn't in the best terms for the moment. I'm sorry about that."

"It's alright; I just remembered that I gotta feed my pet capybara anyway." He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Ah, I got an idea; you could always play the game online back at your house!" Saki clasped her hands together. "Maybe that way you can play more comfortably since you're not watching other people while doing it... that was also how Nadoka-sama got really good in mahjong too so maybe that will help."

"Hmm, you know what? That seems like a great idea you got Saki-senpai!"

"Uh, this is probably a dumb question, but do you have a computer in your house?"

"Sure do, I'm going to go home and try to get me some online matches, and no one's gonna try to stop me!"

"...After you feed your capybara, correct?"

"Oh, right, after that. Thanks again, I'll see you tomorrow!" Kyou ran back home in excitement as Saki stands there waving goodbye.

"Yeah, see ya then!" She then realized the time and hurried on home too.

* * *

The next day, Saki stands near the gates waiting for Kyoutarou to arrive at school. "Huh, he seems to be running late. I wonder what's taking him so long..."

She then notices Kyou sluggishly walking along and waving to her. "Hey Saki, how's it going?" He said and then falls over.

Saki gasps and runs over to catch him. "Kyou-chan, are you alright? You don't look so good. You didn't play online mahjong online did you?"

"I tried to play it... but it was so hard... I couldn't quite beat any of them... I like pie."

"Kyou, you really should have gotten some rest or breaks in between."

"Ugh, I still have much to learn, don't I?"

"Yeah, now let's get you back inside." Saki goes ahead and drags him back inside...or at least tries to.

* * *

It was still morning and the sun was high in the clouds. Saki and Kyou eventually get in the class on time, surprisingly, and go to their desks to get their stuff ready for the day. Some time passes as Kyou gets doozy and shuts his eyes for a while. Saki writes in her book while listening to her teacher in class. Meanwhile Kyou just slept on his desk counting stars.

After some time she looked down out the window and sighed. "I wonder if Kyou really did play all night. How am I going to get him good at mahjong?" She turns and sees he's still fast asleep.

Saki wasn't the only one who noticed. The teacher turned and saw him sleeping. He walks over and opens up his book. "Hey you, were you paying any attention to what I had just said!?"

"Um, is the punch line pineapple?" Kyou mumbled. He whacks his head with a roll of newspaper. "OW! THAT REALLY HURT!"

"You know the only place where it's okay to sleep is on a bed, not on a desk."

"Aw, but I wanted a pony."

"Oh don't worry; you'll be able to get some nice rest... in detention!"

* * *

It was afternoon. The sun was no longer so high, but the heat was still going strong. Since the class was finished for the day, and now students would head to their clubs, Saki decided to take her free time and grab a can of juice in one of the vending machines near the school camps.

Not long after taking a sip of her juice, the brown-haired girl checked her watch. 'He's taking pretty long...' Saki thought as she remembered her friend who was in detention. However, her thoughts were interrupted by someone calling for her.

"Hello, Saki-chan. How is it going?" Saki turned only to notice the voice came from her always so cheerful friend, Yuuki.

"Well hello Yuuki-chan, I'm doing pretty good, how about you?"

"Doing fine also, why haven't you two come over to the club yet?"

"I was going to ask why you were walking around and haven't been in the club yet... but now I know why. I'm just waiting for Kyou to finish up with his detention so we can go back to the Mahjong club together."

"Detention, what the heck did he get it for?"

"Sleeping in class, I suggested to him that—"

"Hey Saki, sorry I'm late but I finally managed to get myself out of detention." Kyou came out and groaned heavily. "Oh, Yuuki's here too?"

"Of course I am, I was worried and wanted to check up on you two. You weren't doing anything dirty behind my back now, were you?" She teased.

"No."

"Great, then let's get going, on the way there you can tell me exactly how you got detention!" Yuuki ran off. Kyou and Saki just sigh and shrug as they try to catch up with her.

* * *

Back at the mahjong club, Nodoka, Hisa, and Mako set up tiles for the next match. "Saki hasn't shown up yet... I wonder if she's busy with something." Nodoka said softly while staring at her stuffed penguin Etopen.

"She probably is, just be patient and give it some time." Hisa replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

The door then opens and Yuuki comes back in with Saki. "We have arrived!" Yuki proclaimed.

"Oh, speak of the devil." Mako commented.

"Hey, I'm no devil... Oh right, I found Saki and Kyou."

"Ah Saki-san, I'm so glad you came back." Nodoka got up from her seat happily. "I thought for a second that you wouldn't show up!"

"Now why would I not show up to this place?" Saki replied.

"And guess who is also back... me!" Kyou entered in a quick dash and pose.

"Oh, hi there Kyou." Nodoka replied calmly.

"Are you still upset that I suck at mahjong?"

"Uh... what?"

"Hey Nodoka, can you do me a favor?" Hisa asked. "Can you go and get us some canned juices outside?"

"Aw, but Saki just got here, and we were going to have another match..." Nodoka frowned.

"Oh, but this way you can get exercise, pay attention to the surroundings around you, and quench your thirst!"

"Hmm, seems reasonable to me and you are the president... alright then, I'll be right back." The pony tailed girl walks off and shuts the door behind her.

"Alright, Mako go out and keep an eye on Nodoka and let us know when she returns, ok?"

"Huh, but why is that?" Saki and Kyou both ask, sounding really confused.

Hisa grinned. "We're going to train of course!"

* * *

_AN: If you don't notice yet or for those curious there is a reason she's doing this. It'll be explained in the next chapter... stay tuned (or not)~_


	4. Chapter 4

Dreams(Part 4)

**Saki the anime is owned by studio Gonzo. I only own this story which is used for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_After cheering Kyoutarou Suga up, childhood friend Saki Miyanaga starts up with the first step in the mahjong training: online matches. Since that was how Nodoka Haramura first started getting good at it, maybe it'll do the same for Kyou... or so she thought. It turns out he wasn't able to win a single match even when against people from far away. Getting closer to Nodoka seems to be a difficult task, but then Hisa Takei, the president of the mahjong club decides to come up with a plan that'll get her [Nodoka] and Saki to do better at mahjong for the finals (and also to get Kyou to not suck at the sport)..._

"Training!?" Kyou and Saki asked wide-eyed.

"Yep, that's right." Hisa replied proudly.

"But... why?" Kyou sweat dropped in confusion.

"Well we heard you're trying to improve your skills in mahjong so we are going to try to get you better at mahjong. Once you get better at the games you can play against Nodoka, and if she'll fight against another strong opponent like Saki here, she can improve on her skills and wits!"

"But we can't let her know about this yet otherwise she won't do it." Mako added. "Which is why we're going to stall for a little bit."

"Oh really, I was actually quite parched and wanted to get a drink."

"Then do it yourself."

"Wait, how did you even know about this? I never told anyone about this." Saki asked.

"I was eavesdropping of course." Yuuki giggled sheepishly.

"You..." Kyou muttered through his teeth.

"Anyways, we want to help you guys improve your skills for the nationals, which is why were doing this. So everybody wins."

"B-But that still seems impossible, how we are supposed to do well on Mahjong while Nodoka-chan is out?" Saki questioned the others before calming down and thinking on it a bit. "Well... now that I think of it, she should probably be back in a few minutes, right? It shouldn't take long for her to get all the canned juices for all of us." The girl said.

"Yeah, that's a valid point." Yuuki agreed. She scratched her chin and pondered. "Hmm... hey Mako, before you leave, can you bring out that machine you made earlier?"

"Sure thing." The green haired adjusted her glasses to make a scary shine and walked over to a bunch of boxes from the side. She reaches over and picks up a small device with a taco on the antenna, a big square filled with colored buttons and radars, and also has a handwritten signature on it. She checks to see if it's still working by tapping on it a few times until the antenna starts to glow brightly and the radars start flashing.

"Perfecto." She smirked, turning around to face her friends. They were a bit puzzled upon seeing what was in her hand and what it was even when presented to them.

"Um, Yuuki, what is that?" Saki asked while pointing at the thing.

"Why that happens to be the Turbo Taco Treaty 2000!" She replied.

"Totally Turbo Tiny Treaty 3000!" Mako corrected her. "I know it isn't much but I tried to come up with something cool, ok? And what's up this taco on my—?" She realized she was going a bit out of character for a moment and cleared her throat. "Ladies and gent, I present to you... this thing I mentioned before."

"So... what does it do?"

"Well this baby is supposed to enhance your skills by around 20%! We were going to test this out and compare speed, swiftness, and how many hands one could make with and without this. Now, does anyone have questions?"

"Yeah, um... isn't that cheating?" Kyou raised his hand and spoke.

"No, not if we use it on you or for the nationals. We're going to test this on Yuuki to see if she can do well on the rounds other East... and then we'll try you."

"Oh, so I guess I have to go up against Kyou with my super new powers? Seems legit, but I could beat him without it though." Yuuki boasted.

"Well, if I can get this thing to work then yeah..." The green haired girl randomly pushed some of its buttons and kept a close eye on the radars.

"Hey let me take over and help ya out here!" She takes the device, stares at it for a bit, and starts to smack it.

"Hey give it back, that thing's very sensitive!" Mako walks over and tries to snatch it back, resulting in the two fighting over the thing until smoke and sparks start flying from it.

The others look back in a bit of worry and concern.

"Uh... you guys, is it supposed to do that?" Saki pointed out.

"Uh oh... heads up!" Hisa called out.

The device shoots a beam from the top of its antenna and hits the ceiling, causing it to bounce off the fans and hit the walls all around the place. The gang tries to dodge it by hiding under and around the tables. Kyou turns to see one coming for Saki and pushes her out of the way before it could hit her. The beam then falls onto the floor and makes a puff of smoke all around the room. The two get up and start coughing, right while looking for the others. 'Crap, weren't they over there hiding?' He thought.

"Hisa-san, Yuuki-chan, Mako-san, are you guys alright?" Saki called out to them.

"We'll be alright, just hurry up and get out of here, or better yet, open the door and windows to clear out all this smoke!" Hisa replied.

Kyou and Saki hesitated at first, but then nodded and hurried to the door to clear up the smoke. They run over to the end of the halls to open up the windows so that the fog wouldn't be able to cover up the whole school. When they rush back they accidentally bump into Nodoka. "What the... what's going on?" She asked, heavily confused. "I leave to bring drinks over and then a minute later something big happens!?" She glared at Kyou for an explanation.

"Uh... I can explain..." Kyou sweat dropped.

Before he could explain it to her though, the smoke in the room then makes a pink explosion, which causes the three to fall back. "Oh no!" Saki and Nodoka cried. They pick themselves up off the ground and slowly moves over to where the others were.

When the smoke cleared, they couldn't see where they were, until Hisa called out to her. "Hey, we're down here!" The two looked down and it saw them being... alright, but they were apparently the same size as the mahjong tiles now.

"Whoa, how the heck did you get so big?" Yuuki asked from below.

"You mean how did you get so small." Nodoka corrected her.

"Hmm, apparently that machine we used seemed to backfire spectacularly." Mako crossed her arms. "Was not expecting that. Though it might not have been a problem had Yuuki not interfere..."

"Wait what? What were you guys doing with a machine like that anyway!?"

"And it wasn't even my fault; your machine just wasn't able to do its job!" Yuuki scolded her.

"Now girls calm down." Hisa reassured them, "We can still find a way to help them with the enhancing, all we need to do is get up on table and show them how. Hey Saki, can you do that for us?"

"Uh...I'm still shocked at what has happened here... but ok?" While Saki picks them up and places them on the mahjong table one by one, Kyou regains control and gets up to walk over to where the others were.

The girls examine the big green table and sigh. "Ok then, now that we're on here, let's go and make you a hand to practice on." Hisa said while pointing at Kyou.

"But uh, it's already been made. And besides, you're too small to set things up..." Saki mentioned.

"Alright then, since we're all shrunken down, maybe this would be a good opportunity to do a practice match against Nodoka." Yuuki suggested.

"I don't know, I feel like I've been cheated. And I know they will probably do so too."

"Oh no, not at all. It can make us both even better than before at mahjong, and I really want to play with you." Kyou pleaded.

"Ok fine... if you can beat Saki, then I'll play... if that's ok with you Saki."

"Sure is."

Kyou acted surprised. "What? But she's like super good and-"

"Kyou can you just sit down and get your hand?" Mako face palmed.

The blonde sighed and accepted the challenge. He takes a sit and takes a look at his hand; it had a couple of red circles, green circles, and some kanji symbols on them. 'Hmm, this isn't a half bad hand...' He thought.

"Yeah, sure is." Nodoka walks behind him and examines the hand herself. The other girls moved around the tiles and looked over at the hand while Saki happily went into position.

"Hey, maybe I can just pull a tsumo right away." Kyou guessed.

"Well you could but that isn't part of the rules, and besides, you could always try to make better hands by making some really good pairs."

"That's true, but I guess one could always play it safe."

"Why don't you try and draw a tile for you to replace?" Hisa asked.

Kyou reached over and picked up a face down tile to use for his hand. He placed it on top of his horizontal hand. He carefully looked over which one to get rid of, spots the black tile in the corner, and took it out to draw out to the main center.

"Kan." Saki looked over at her hand and said. She took out three tiles and slid them across the board until it reached its corner.

"Wait what? Where did that come from!?"

"You know you shouldn't underestimate her," Yuuki whispered, "You need to keep her on your toes, try getting rid of a tile that could be useful on your deck, surprise her and catch her off guard."

"Weird, but ok, if you so." He watched Saki pick up a tile and place it in her deck, exchanging it with another tile in the process and placing on the center of the table. He then studied his hand and took out a piece to place onto the table.

"Riichi." She throws a blue stick out on the table.

Kyou's eyes go wide eyed. 'Again, really? I know she's a good player but how can she do that!?' He looks at his hand nervously and started sweating rapidly.

"Don't worry, if you just calm down and think things through." Mako whispered to him.

'Right, I gotta think about this... maybe I could surprise her if I just throw one in without thinking...' He takes another tile and placed it onto the table.

"Kan." Saki said.

"Oh boy, here we go again..." Hisa sighed.

"Not if I can do something about this!" Yuuki exclaimed. She runs over and jumps on one of the tiles the Saki was going to use to slide over the board and latches onto it in the nick of time. She rides on it like a surfboard until she gets to the edge and grabs on for dear life as she and the tile fall off the table.

"Oh no, it fell off!" The red eyed girl gets up from her seat and reaches over to pick up the tile.

"Uh, you ok?" Kyou asked. "Do you need some help?"

"Nah, I'm good." She replies as she chases Yuuki, who is now carrying the tile away from the table.

"Hang on, get back here! I should have known you'd do something like this!" Nodoka also went into chase.

"Now is your chance!" Mako turned to him and shouts.

"Wait, you mean you want me to cheat to win!?" Kyou pointed at himself in shock.

"No, just play or call a match and take one of her tiles to win!"

"So, you basically mean cheat."

She runs over to kick another tile off the table and waits for Saki to place it back on the table. "Just call pon and get the tile already!"

"Okay okay fine!" He got up from his seat and went over to reach for the specific tile, but just as he was about to, Nodoka turned her head and walks over to grab his arm and smack him across the face.

"Kyou I'm extremely disappointed in you." She scolded him.

"B-but she told me to-"

"You know you could have just called a tsumo or riichi when she put her second tile down, right?"

"No... aw dang it! I'm so stupid!"

Hisa uses this opportunity to run over there and snatched it up from under his nose.

"Hisa what are you doing? That could be the winning tile he needs!"

"Nope, sorry but I'm not letting you win simply by cheating. If you want it, come and get it." The red head smirked as she runs across the board while being chased around by an angry Mako.

They jump on and off the tiles all around, kick some to block and trip the other, and even make mahjong towers to climb onto and protect themselves. The whole school club was becoming a giant mess.

Hisa and Mako meanwhile have a sword fight with the tiles. "Give up, you can't win." Mako said.

"Says who?"

"Says me!" She lounged forward but accidentally gets caught up in her trap and throws the tile at Kyou's forehead, causing him to fall off his chair.

The girls stop with whatever they were doing and check up on the boy. "Kyou-chan? Kyou can you hear us? Are you alright? You aren't hurt that badly, are you? Kyou? Kyou!?"

* * *

"Kyou, wake up, your detention is over!" Kyou gets hit in the head with another newspaper from the teacher. He sighed and calmed down. "You can leave now if you want."

"Huh, oh, I guess I was dreaming all this time... guess all that stuff never happened." He rubbed his head in pain.

"What?"

"Uh, nothing. I better get going!" He takes his stuff, gets up from his seat, and hurries out of the classroom.

Not long after he opened the door, he tries to remember where the mahjong club was and if didn't miss it. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard Saki call for him and was waiting for him to come back out. "Hey Kyou, you sure took a while in there." Saki said. "Here, I got you some drinks if you want some." She hands him a can but he rejects it and grabs her arm to run with her to the club. "Hey where are we going?"

"To the club of course, where else? We need to continue our training senpai!"

"Um... but we aren't going to late though."

* * *

AN: Big Lipped Alligator Moment or... not? Probably either one but you decide. Also, this might be brought up again later on :P

Longest chapter yet, next one will be coming soon...


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams(Part 5)

**Saki the anime is owned by studio Gonzo. I only own this story which is used for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_After trying online matches and failing at it, Kyoutarou Suga gets tired and falls asleep during class, causing him to get detention. When waking up, he finds out that the other mahjong club members have overheard Saki and him talking about teaching each other lessons about a day or two ago and have prepared them something in return to get them to do better at the upcoming nationals: A machine that can enhance one's abilities for a team player if used correctly... or so it was told. After an accident, it caused the girls to shrink in the size of mahjong tiles. They still tried their best to help Kyou out only for it to have... unexpected and unfortunate results. Turns out though, that it was all just a dream, once he wakes up almost immediately after getting hit by a mahjong tile. Now he's more than determined to get to his loved one with the help of his best friend. Will he succeed or will everyone agree that he is just a crazy loon?_

It was a nice and peaceful afternoon. The clouds were bright and white, the sky was a perfect blue, and all of the birds were tweeting and flying far off to the south for the winter... Hisa was reading in a book while she sitting in her chair and drank some warm tea in a cup. She read out some similar words out loud.

"Why do stories of that genre nowadays always start off like that?" Mako asked curiously while lying on the table, exhausted after she lost another round against Nodoka and Yuuki.

"I don't know, it's probably either because they're lazy, or it shows that there trying not to do bad at writing a story and succeed in a sense... I pick the latter."

"Me too."

"Hey Mako, you want another round?" Yuuki offered.

"Not right now, I'm too tired to play..."

"Oh, ok then. Nodoka would you care to go for a rematch?" She turned to the pinkette and asked. She looked too dazed to answer her though, as she was still eyeing on the door behind them. "Nodoka-chan?"

"Oh, sure thing, I'll play again."

"You seem to be staring at that door a lot."

"Really? Well, it's just that I'm worried about Saki, she seems to be taking a longer time than usual today.

"Don't worry though; she's going to come back, not like she forgot about you or anything."

"O-of course I know that, what makes you think I didn't?" She turned her head blushing a little bit.

It was a calm time in the mahjong club room, or as calm as one could get... then the door bursts open and Kyou walks in with Saki still in his grab. The others turned quickly to notice that he seemed to be much more serious than before.

"I want to play a match of my own!" He proclaimed.

"Uh... okay? Why are you so upset? And why are you grabbing Saki like that?" Mako asked.

"It was a rush; I didn't want us to be late."

"Um, I brought in juice...?" Saki showed them the cans of juice she still took out of the vending machine before coming to get to Kyou.

"But Saki looks panicked, was that really necessary to do that to her?" Nodoka retorted to Kyou in a calm and polite tone.

"Probably not, and I know you're angry, but I want to prove to you that I am not as useless as you think I am... which is why I ask of you to at least watch me kick butt at the table!" Kyou shouted out.

"When did I say you were useless? I just mentioned that we should probably go out against someone stronger like Mako or Hisa. If I offended you—"

"Not at all, though I do hope you take me on in a match soon, as you can see, I've warmed up quite a bit."

"Um, no offense but how so? You don't look any different."

"Hmph, because, I've memorized all the strategies I could use while I was tired..."

"Ah, so you took online?"

"No, it didn't work for me at all... I was more or less referring to... my dream!"

"Dream!?" The others gasp when hearing this, except for Mako, who just sighs and hangs her head in shame.

"Hey, how come I'm not mentioned in the strong category!?" Yuuki interrupted.

'Wow, late much?' Kyou thought to himself.

"Well, don't mean to sound rude but compared to the other two; you're not technically a challenge." Nodoka said in brutal honesty.

"Oh yeah, have you seen me in my East rounds?" Yuuki boasted proudly. "I'm superb at those."

"With your tacos, without them you suck." Kyou muttered.

"HEY! Even without them I can still kick ass! Just not as much as in the other rounds... ok?"

"Sure."

"Anyways, I want you to meet me at that green table over there so that we can play our match!"

"Okay then, I'll play; if you can beat your 'senpai' of course... is that okay with you Saki-san?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind if you don't want to play with him."

"D-don't get the wrong ideas, ok?"

"Are you ok with it Kyou?"

'My... senpai?' Kyou thought as he looked down on his hands, 'So... she wants me to best my teacher first to see if I am capable of defeating her before I move on to her, that's what it usually is in those clichéd movies before they go up against the other ultimate opponent... smart move Nodoka, as expected from you.' He thought before looking up at them and saying: "Alright, I'm up to it, let's play!"

"Ok, just beside you're a novice and you want to try to impress my friend, that doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"I'm fine with just that."

Saki and Kyou walk over to the table and proceed to take their seats. They set up the tiles while they roll the dice inside the bowl in the center. The other members watch over from up close.

Saki looks over at her hand and it seems to consist of some kanji's and a few red circles. 'Darn, it looks like my hand isn't all that good to start off.' She thought while looking at her hand carefully. 'I'm going to need some good tiles in order to at least get a kaiho. I wonder if I can get some green doras to go along with my red ones. I'll just have to play it safe for now.' She discards a tile and places it onto the table, then takes another one from the pile and places it on her deck. She waits for Kyou to make his move, while doing so, she noticed him looking pretty confident in his hand. 'He looks pretty confident, I wonder if he has a good hand already. If that's the case, I might have to be extra careful here...'

Meanwhile from the other side of the table, Kyou stares at his hand and sees Saki looking a little worried. He thought: 'Hmm, I guess she's wondering what my hand is like. This is good, I need to surprise her with my moves and make her lose some doubt in herself. And when she does that, she'll be able to think less and I can make good moves ahead of time! I need to think strategically in this though.' He takes out a tile with a symbol with a straight line and a box in the middle of it and throws it onto the table with ease. He then takes another tile to add in to his deck.

Saki takes out a tile and looks at it for a while. 'Hmm, this looks promising, but for what's in my hand right now, it probably wouldn't do me any good.'She though as she then places it back at the table.

"Chi!" Kyou cried. He takes the tile she discarded earlier and picks it up. He places it on his deck face up and noticed the shocked reactions from everyone else.

'No way, how can he call a Chi in the second turn? Could he be planning something big with that tile?' Saki started to think things through. Just what was he planning on? Kyou picks up a tile and discards it. It's then revealed to be a red dora, which shocks her even more. 'Did he... just discard a red dora? Just what the heck is he up to, I thought he was going to use that, but he isn't!?'

The others watch over with concern. Yuuki leans over and whispered in Hisa's ear. "Psst, hey Hisa, what do you think is going to happen? Do you know you who win?"

"Could be either one, if Saki isn't careful..." She pondered.

"Saki has been in situations like this before though." Nodoka interrupted. "I know she can make a good comeback."

"We'll see..."

Saki and Kyou place down some more tiles on the table for a while. The two sweat with worry as they are thinking about the other's hand and what it might be. Eventually some time later, Kyou throws a stick and declares a riichi. Saki gets increasingly worried. She knew she needed to call a tsumo before him but has to wait until he discards a useful tile for her pile, but so far none of them prove to be useful.

"Tsumo, Multiple Yakuman!" Kyou exclaimed as he flipped off his hand and revealed... a really crappy hand.

The girls just stared at him with disbelief. "No ten." Mako muttered.

Nodoka sighed heavily. "Unbelievable, and hear we thought you would have a tolerable hand."

"Wait... you mean this hand isn't... a good one?" Kyou's voice got saddened by this.

"Uh... you said you improved from a dream, right?" Hisa asked. "What the heck was it about?"

"Well," Kyou explained, "It featured Mako making a machine that would enhance one's abilities, we try to beat Nodoka by cheating, Yuuki ratted out on me and found out that Saki is my temporary senpai, and Yuuki was trying to give me advice—"

"You know I'm sorry I asked."

"And since you tried to cheat and make Saki look bad, you're going to lose some points and be disqualified for this round!" Nodoka declared.

"But isn't that not part of the rules?"

"He deserved something for doing something so stupid." She muttered back.

"But this is just the first round; I can still make a comeback!" Kyou said.

"Well I'd like to see you try." Saki commented.

"Oh, so is that a challenge?"

"...Maybe."

Minutes pass on by as the two deals out tiles one by one. Kyou stares at his hand some more and feels a little comfortable with his hand. He takes some time to figure out which tile to get rid of from his hand. By the time he does this, Saki noticed before hand as sparks come between her eyes and she throws in a Kan, Pon, and Riichi (not in the same round mind you). _'Crap, how does she does this!?'_

"See what I mean? There's absolutely no way that she can lose against Kyou." Nodoka whispered to her glasses wearing friend.

'Oh I'll show you that I can do this... or at least try to!' Kyou thought.

He placed another tile ahead of the table, when all of a sudden Saki shows up with some tiles onto the table. "Tsumo, Baiman 16,000/24000 please."

'Aw shoot! I'm dead for if I don't do something soon..._'_

The two stylize their decks for quite some time, until Kyou decides to call out another riichi. "Um, hey Kyou, you do realize that you need a good hand here, right?" Yuuki asked him through the ear.

"Yeah, I think I got me a good one." Saki placed some tiles onto the table, said tile turns out to be a 3 dora. "Tsumo! I got uh, Mangan han... I think." He plopped his hand onto the deck.

The girls looked over and appear to be stunned at his hand, only unlike before; it was by how amazing the hand was. "H-how, did you get a...?" Nodoka started off.

"It's unbelievable, a novice like you actually managed to get a hand resembling a Kazoe Yakuman, those are worth 48000/32000."

"No way, really!?" Kyou got up from his seat looking all surprised.

"I-it has to be just beginner's luck that's all!" Nodoka insisted.

"Isn't that what you said to Saki back when SHE was a novice?" Yuuki teased.

"N-no I don't know what you're talking about." She looked away and blushed.

Eventually the last round had passed, and Hisa went to look at the scoreboard, Hisa saw that Kyou still had lost to Saki by about 50,000 points.

"That was a really good match Kyou-chan!" Saki complimented.

"Yeah, it most certainly was, and even though I still lost, I felt I've learned a lot today."

"Like how to not take advice from Yuuki?"

"HEY!" Yuuki complained. "I'm good at advices!"

"Relax, I was just kidding..."

"You did wonderful Saki-san, I'm so proud of you!" Nadoka ran over to grab Saki's hands and jumped up and down with her.

"Thanks, I just hope we all get to play with each other again some time in the future."

"Maybe after the nationals we could? I mean, we don't have much time to play together and might not be seeing each other all that much..."

"...But we'll still give it our all, right?"

"Right!"

As they're cheering and laughing, Kyou watches them from a distance with a puzzling look on his face. 'Huh, Nodoka never seems to act like that around me. She must be really happy to see her win, but why hasn't she gone to congratulate me as much? Wait a minute, the angelic smiling, the holding hands, the fact that she hangs around her all the time? Oh my god, don't tell me...'His nose starts to bleed at the thought.

"Oh my, has Kyou been getting a bloody nose while staring at the sight of me?" Yuuki jumped in front of him and started to do poses.

"Hell no." He wipes his nose with his sleeve until he realized that he has napkins and reaches for some in his pocket.

"Hey, I just got an idea, since we're we don't have much time left until the nationals, why don't we all hang out together some more?"

"Don't we already do that in here?"

"I mean have a sleepover, we can all go meet up at one of our houses and go all kinds of fun stuff!"

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Mako replied. "But we're going to need to get ready though... where should we hang out at and when will it happen?"

"Not sure, either tonight or tomorrow night."

"We should probably do our homework beforehand so let's postpone it until tomorrow night, it's Saturday that day anyway." Hisa replied. "What do you think Nodoka, is your place any good?"

"My place won't be good, sorry."

"Um, we could always go to my place; my parents will be going out on that day so I'll probably be alone in that time." Saki raised her hand slowly. "I'm sure they'll allow me to have one that night if I ask."

"Alright, we'll leave it to you then." Hisa replied.

"Right."

"Excellent, then let's all get ready for the big sleepover the night after!" Yuuki proclaimed.

"But you are going to do your homework, right?" Mako crossed her arms and asked.

"...Right."

* * *

_AN: Daijobu, Saki is the main character in this and I'll try to give her much more screen time in the next chapter... AND BEYOND :P_


	6. Chapter 6

Dreams(Part 6)

Saki the anime is owned by studio Gonzo. I only own this story which is used for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

_Recap: Kyoutarou Suga challenges the love of his life Nodoka Haramura to a mahjong match so he can deem himself worthy of her presence! She agrees to it but only if she can beat her friend and his senpai Saki Miyanaga because... potatoes. I'm guessing that she wanted to test to see if he was ready to take on her or something. He doesn't start off so hot but eventually the blonde gets himself some pretty good hands. And while it still wasn't enough to beat her, the others were pretty shocked by his sudden stroke of luck. When he explains to them that he got some 'experience' from a dream he had not too long ago, the others shrug it off as nonsense. Before packing up and getting ready to leave, Yuuki suddenly gets an urge and idea to have a slumber party so the others can relax and take a break from tiling right now. Due to homework issues, they schedule it for Saturday night tomorrow at Saki's place (so far at least). Meanwhile, Kyou starts to [finally?] notice something odd about Nodoka and her behavior. Will he tell Saki about this and will he confess to Nodoka during the slumber party event?_

* * *

It was Saturday the next morning. Saki was in her room sleeping in her small bed, hugging her pillow nice and tight. Her room wasn't too big but it was too small either, there were some brightly colored posters on her wall that she had just got from a package delivery earlier and there were some empty boxes all around the place.

"Nodoka, what did you want to talk to me about?" She mumbled in her sleep. The brown-haired girl slowly opened her eyes and turned her head over to see the clock that was on her dresser. She slowly extended her arm to grab the clock from the other side of the bed; the girl picks it up and notices the time: Eleven o' clock A.M. "Huh, I must have overslept." The female muttered to herself. She decided to put this away and go downstairs for some breakfast... though couldn't quite reach over though to place it back and falls off the bed. "Ow, I should not have done that." While getting back up, Saki hears her dad call out to her, "Hey Saki, are you up yet? Do you want some lunch, I'm making some?"

"Ah, I'm coming! Hang on just a moment..." She goes over to the closet to get out some clothes for the day.

* * *

It was now noon, Saki spent about an hour taking a shower, brushing her hair, and getting dressed for the day. Since it was a Saturday, she could go anywhere she wanted to at the time; however the brunette remembered that later tonight was going to be a slumber party taking place at her house. Saki should probably go out and get ready to prepare for that. But first, she decided to go downstairs and get some food and drinks. You can't go out on an empty stomach now.

Saki shows up downstairs where she sees her parents sitting down on the table with the foods in tact. "Hey there Saki, we thought you'd never get up." Her father quipped.

"You must have been really tired if you were to stay in bed for a good portion of the day." Her mom added.

"Ah, gomen, but I was pretty busy at that time. Wow, this looks really good." She takes a sit and starts to dig in. "Itadakimasu!"

While the three of them were eating, Saki's dad asks her how her day has been doing for the past couple of days and she replied that it's been going pretty well and vice versa.

"Now, we're going to be going somewhere pretty busy like for the night," Mom said, "Do you think you'll be able to take care of this house by yourself now?"

"Don't worry about me, I'm not a kid anymore, I'll be fine. Oh, and I was also wondering..."

"Hmm, what is it Saki?"

"While you guys go away for the evening, can I invite some friends of mine to keep me and the house company?"

"Oh of course, as long as you don't tear up the house while we're gone!"

"Don't worry, I won't. Also I-"

"Whelp, I better get ready for work."

"Me too." Saki's father commented. "Was there something else you wanted to talk to us about Saki?"

"Uh, no, now probably wouldn't be a good time since you're so busy and I am too. I'll see you later!" Saki gets up, picks up her table scraps to throw into the sink, and then heads out the door, but not without waving goodbye to her parents. 'Someday, I'll be able to tell you that I'm going to the nationals... and win my sister back. So that we can all play together once more, look forward to it you two.' She thought after leaving.

* * *

It was the afternoon, the sky was still blue and the sun was rising brighter than ever. Saki decided to walk around the supermarket to get the things she needed for the slumber party. She needed to get some snacks, drinks, games, and of course, more pillows and some other activities. The young lady takes out a piece of paper and pen in her pocket and checks down the stuff that's left for her to get.

'Ok, so I only have a couple hours until the party, so I shouldn't dilly dally and start on this right away, I wonder which one I should tackle first and foremost? Since the snack part was usually the easiest to knock out she figured she might as well knock that one out first. Of course Yuuki would like to have tacos at the party and she might bring some too, but what about the others? What if they didn't bring any food and were expecting her to cook up something? What if they only brought a good portion and eat it all and then still get hungry!?' She shook her head in frustration. "No, I can't let that get by me; I gotta do this, for my friends! I'll just... get some ingredients of all the things they like and put it together into a big meal or something. Yeah that'll do it!"

Saki walks off to grab a basket and walks toward the place and heads on over to fruits and veggies isle and then the meat isle to grab some things, plus reach for some protein. "Hmm, I wonder what I could make with all of these..." Saki pondered while placing them inside her basket. "I think I'll go and get me some desserts also, just to be on the safe side." The red-eyed girl nodded to herself in agreement and decided to walk over to a bakery shop.

There were a lot of people here, they must have really liked to shop on this time of day, then again it is Saturday and such. Saki tried to picture where the direction to the place was in her head. She looked around and saw that the stores were being blocked by everyone surrounding her and walking about, which made her feel a little uneasy. The red-eyed girl closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply before letting out a sigh.

As she opened up her eyes, the girl noticed from a distance a familiar pink-haired girl walking alongside wearing a white hat and a matching dress. The girl looked over and saw her too. "Saki?"

"Nodoka?"

Nodoka jogs over to where she is and greets her with a happy smile. "Hey Saki, it's great to see you again! How are you doing?"

"Hi there," Saki greeted back to her happily, "I'm doing fine, though you don't need to mention the 'again' part since we just saw each other yesterday."

Nodoka was a little surprised by what she said and couldn't help but blush a little in embarrassment. "O-oh, that's right, my bad, I guess I forgot."

"It's ok. Hey speaking of which, if you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here at this time of day?"

"I'm just bringing in some supplies for the slumber party tonight. So far I brought in the canned soda and juice." She looked down to see Saki's basket in her hand. "I take it you're here for the same reason?"

"Yeah, only difference is I got the food." She giggled sheepishly.

Nodoka beamed brightly, she clears her throat before continuing the conversation. "So...I was wondering, since we're here anyways, why don't we go and take a break at one of these shops for something to eat or drink? It'll be my treat." She offered.

Saki's eyes widened as she clasps her hands together in excitement. "Ah, that sounds lovely, where should we eat at?"

"Uh, whichever place is good for me. How about we go stop at a sweets shop? Or if you haven't eaten lunch yet we could go eat somewhere else"

"Nah, a sweets shop is fine, I was going to go and get some snacks there anyways!" Saki grabs her by the hand and walks along side her, which catches her off guard. "Come on, let's get going!"

"Um... you do know that I can walk by myself, right? I don't need to hold anyone's hand ya know."

"But you could get lost in this crowd easily, and how would we find each other then?"

The pink-haired girl stared at the floor and started murmuring. "It's not that far from where we are though..."

* * *

The two walk for a short while while passing by a couple of people and some other stores. They eventually then find their stop near a shop with a brownie on its logo sign. "Ah, here we are!" Saki exclaimed.

"Well that didn't take too long at all." Nodoka added.

"Let's walk in, shall we?"

"Sure thing, but can you let go first?" Nodoka points to her showing that the two are still holding hands. Saki lets go and apologizes to her before they enter and take their seats. The two look around the restaurant before taking their menus and looking at them for a bit. The restaurant had yellow and brown wallpapers around the place, topped with some red chandeliers, candles, and a bobble head on the counter trays. On the menu it had some different kinds of cake, pie, and brownie recipes. On the drink side there was green tea, regular tea, juice, milk, and soda.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of good things in here..." Saki was awed by the variety inside the menu. She looks up at Nodoka and asked her what she was going to get first. "So which one are you getting?"

Nodoka thought about it for a while before coming to a short conclusion. "I think I'll just have some tea and a small vanilla cake, I'm not that hungry after all."

"Ah, ok then. I guess I'll take a chocolate brownie and some juice."

"Right, let's order then."

They wait for a waiter or waitress to come around and place their orders in. The waitress then writes it down and walks off, while the two thank them and wait for their meals to show up. "Man, I can't wait for my meal to come." Saki stretched her arms and leaned back for a bit.

"Me too, I don't know about you but I'm beat from all this walking, so it's nice to relax every once in a while..." Nodoka replied sighing.

Saki seemed to be a bit surprised by the response. "Oh, so you've been having it rough lately? Was it hard getting all those drinks?"

"Not entirely. Say, about the party..."

"Ah that, I'm really looking forward to it, I'm sure it'll be lots of fun!"

"Well yeah, but what I meant was... what do you think it'll be like?"

"Oh... well probably just basic sleepover stuff like—" Saki stopped and looked down, unsure of what to say. She likes parties, and she likes her friends, but putting them together seems kind of odd. The brown-haired never thought about it before, but would it actually go well that one fateful night?

Nodoka seemed to notice it too. "So... you're not sure what it would be like either?"

"I don't know, now that I think about it, we've never had a sleepover before have we? Well we've been together on events in the past, and we all know how well that went."

"Yeah, so you must be really nervous about this first time because it'll happen at your place and that they might mess it up... is that right?"

"Well, kind of." Saki shyly replied. "But I still think it would be nice to hang out with everyone before we leave for the nationals, we might not see them again for a while after that."

"You're right, we gotta make this last a long time, don't we?" Nodoka said. "Don't worry about it, we'll be fine; we'll have a great time at the sleepover, there's no way they'd try to ruin it for you."

The brunette nodded happily. She then got a little curious and wondered if Nodoka thought of the same thing. "Hey Nodoka?" She asked her.

"Hmm?"

"Since you asked, well do you think that that party will go well?

"Oh that, well I—"

Before Saki could finish, her phone started to ring. She reached over to pick it up and check to see who it was. She checked the name and it happened to be Kyou, what could he be calling for? "Oh, I'm sorry about that, will you excuse me for a moment...? You can on without me in case they arrive while I'm gone if you want, ok?"

"It's fine, so sure, time your time." Nodoka agreed. She looked out at the window and sighed in boredom and worry.

Saki gets up and walks over to the bathroom and opens up the phone. "Hello?" She places it near her ear and asks.

"Hey Saki, it's me." Kyou answered.

He stayed silent for a while, which worried Saki. "Um, is there something wrong Kyou?"

"Um, senpai are you alone right now?"

"Yeah, for the moment, I was just with Nodoka a moment ago before you called and I figured you might have wanted to talk about something important... that and I don't want to disturb her and the others. What's up?"

"Well I've been watching over you two lately and I've been noticing something..."

"You have?"

"Don't get the wrong idea by the way; anyway, I think I know why she's been avoiding me for the past couple of days."

"Oh really, is that why you sound so down?"

"Yeah, the way she holds your hands, and the way she smiles at everyone but me... I think... I think I made her upset."

Saki blinked in confusion. "...Huh, why would you think that?"

"I must have done something wrong to hurt her feelings and I didn't notice it sooner, that's why she keeps giving me the cold shoulder and is lying to deny her problems, I have to make it up to her, mahjong alone probably won't cheer her up! Saki-senpai, I really need your help on this, you're a girl and she'll listen to you, so you should try to ask and see if I did anything wrong and let me know what I need to do to make for her. Please Saki I'm begging you!" He pleaded with all his might. He seemed really desperate on the other side of the phone.

Saki frowned a bit after listening in on this. Was Nodoka really that upset? Then again, she did seem to be avoiding him a lot recently, so maybe that's why? She wasn't sure, but Saki felt like she should at least try and help her friends in any way she can, so she decides to accept the pleading. The girl sighed and reassured him. "Kyou please don't fret, I'm sure she doesn't think of you that way so calm down, alright? I'll help you out if that'll make you less anxious."

"Oh thank you, thanks so much, I knew I could count on you!"

"Uh, It's no problem, really."

"Well I would ask you about the location and go there myself but I unfortunately am extremely busy at the moment. Well then, I'll see you later tonight then? We can discuss more about this then."

"I got it, see ya then." She hung up the phone and put it away. Saki sighed and looked over at the mirror. The red-eyed girl wondered if she made the right choice or not. The female spends about a minute in the bathroom turning on the sink and splashing some water on her face to clean herself up. She then realized that she left Nodoka outside waiting and went back.

The girl then heads back to her table where Nodoka was still sitting down waiting for her in her seat. "Hi there Nodoka, so sorry about that wait, I hope you weren't too impatient waiting for me."

The pink-haired looks over to where her brown-haired friend was and smiled. "Oh, it's no problem really. Come on over and take a seat."

"Yeah, I should, I'm getting pretty hungry myself." Saki goes over to sit down and noticed the snacks arrived. The cakes have arrived on their respective plates as well as the drinks on top of the napkins. "Oh boy, it looks like the stuff has arrived now." She said happily, looking up to notice her pink-haired friend did not start on hers yet. "How come you haven't eaten yours yet?"

"Oh, I thought it would be more lovely if we ate and drank together, that's all."

"Oh, ok then thanks." Saki clasped her hands. "Let's dig in!"

* * *

_AN: Sorry it took a while, I had to get in a beta-reader in order to correct the problems and make sure it was grammar accurate and story accurate. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you again for the 'sleepover' chapter~_


	7. Chapter 7

Dreams(Part 7)

**Saki (the anime) is owned by studio Gonzo. I only own this story which is used for entertainment purposes. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_Recap: One day later, it was Saturday and later tonight was going to be the slumber party, so Saki Miyanaga decides to prepare and get herself ready for the event taking place at her house. She stops by a supermarket and prepares to get some food and games for the sleepover, while doing so the brown-haired girl bumps into one of her friends Nodoka Haramura. The pink-haired girl revealed to her that she had already brought the drinks for the event. While walking around the place, the two then decide to go get something to eat at a restaurant to take a break from all the walking and collecting so far. After placing there orders and talk about the upcoming party for a while, the phone interrupts the conversation; Saki finds out that it's Kyoutarou Suga and he proclaims that he thinks that Nodoka is mad at him and needs help to find a way to get her to feel better. She reassures him and tries to help out. What could Nodoka be mad at Kyou about, if she was even mad at him at all? Can Saki get them back to their good sides again? And how will the sleepover go?_

* * *

It was now evening and Saki is in the dining room eating food with her parents. The room was not a whole lot big but it was still pretty roomy. The mom looked over and noticed her daughter looking a little bit sad while eating her peas. "Saki is there something wrong? You seem to be a little down, do you not like peas, or did you not have a good day today?"

Saki didn't realize her talking until a little later as she looked up and sweat dropped. "Uh, oh sorry, I kind of spaced out there." The brown-haired girl replied. "Yeah, I had a nice day today. It'll be sad once I am alone for the night."

"Oh don't worry; as long as you lock the door after we walk out, then you'll be safe and sound." The father added. "Besides, you've been alone before so it shouldn't bother you as much, right?"

Saki looks back down on her meal. "Right, I shouldn't worry." The red-eyed girl sorts out her food with a fork.

Her parents both feel a little bit sad upon seeing her like this. Their watches beep, the two look down and check out the time: 8:30 pm. "Oh my, we better get going." The mom muttered.

"Yeah, you're right." The dad agreed as he turned to call out to Saki, who was still distracted by the food on her plate. "Hey Saki, we just want to let you know that we're about to leave, be sure to lock the door while we head out ok?"

"Ok, I'll be right there!" She gets up and walks over to open the door for the two. As they leave and say goodbye, the young girl locked the door right as they both left.

She sighed and went to put her plate away in the kitchen sink. "I guess I was more interested in playing with my food than actually eating It. I'm so immature..." The female sighed sadly. "Oh well, I guess I better get ready for the party..."

She walks over to her bedroom upstairs to take out the board games in her closet to set up them on top of each other like a tower. Once she had finished, Saki got up to go over to her mirror to look at herself. As she stared, she couldn't help but wonder: 'Did I make the right choice in the matter? I know I want to help make things right but... I'm not entirely sure how to do it.' The red-eyed gal remembered when she and Nodoka were still at the restaurant enjoying their time.

.-.-.-.

Saki had just arrived back from the bathroom and goes over to sit beside Nodoka. The food and drinks were already there on the table so the two decided to take nibbles out of their chocolate and vanilla cakes and drink their juice and tea respectively after sharing a brief conversation.

Once the red-eyed girl finished sipping her juice, she looked over to her friend as she remembered something that she was going to ask. "Hey Nodoka, where were we before the phone rang?" She asked.

"Hmm, I think we were talking about the upcoming slumber party later tonight..." Nodoka replied calmly while wiping the food off her mouth with a small napkin.

"Oh yeah, do you think it'll be a good event?"

"I don't know, it'll depend on if Yuuki doesn't mess things up with her antics." The pink-haired female picked up her cup of tea and drinks it up while closing her eyes.

"But I think Mako and Kyou will keep her in check." Saki took another bite at her chocolate cake after finishing her sentence.

Nodoka opens one her eyes and stares at her brown-haired friend while looking a little confused. "But what about Hisa, are you saying that she wouldn't care?"

The red-eyed girl chews on her food for a while and then swallows it before answering her question. "I just thought she wouldn't be the type that would interfere in something like that since she's so mature and calm headed compared to the others... no offense." She takes her juice and starts chugging down on it.

"I was just joking actually, I guess I'm not good at that. Sorry about that." She yawned and slowly opened both her eyes.

"There's no need to apologize on that." Saki smiled at her. She noticed that Nodoka looked a bit rather tired today. "Um... are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just exhausted from shopping and walking. I guess sitting here drinking tea and eating cake isn't exactly making me feel any less tired yet..."

Saki then remembers what she and Kyou were talking about earlier and tries to ask Nodoka about the info. "Hey, speaking of which..."

"Me getting tired?" The blue-eyed girl guessed.

"Oh, no, before that..."

"When we were talking about Hisa?"

"Close, I meant the part about Kyou."

"What do you think of him? Do you like the guy or something?"

"Oh." She said disappointingly. "Why do you ask?"

"You and him don't seem to be getting along so well these past few days. So I was thinking that maybe he did something wrong to you..."

"That? Not really, I mean he can be a pain sometimes but he's pretty useful at carrying stuff and is a good friend."

'Ah, well I guess that's a relief. Now I can tell him that it was all a big misunderstanding...' The brown-haired sighed in relief and thought.

"What are you sighing about?" Nodoka asked.

"Oh, ah, nothing really." She waved it off. "Say, what if, a certain someone who was a blonde actually had a crush on you... how would you react?"

The pink-haired girl raised an eyebrow. "Love, really? I would probably just reject that person or something. I have no interest in any of that crap since I have much more important things to do."

Saki gasped. 'Oh no, what am I supposed to tell Kyou-chan?' "Um, thanks for letting me know about all that!" She sweat dropped.

"Hey, why did you ask me all that anyway?"

"No reason, oh look our meals are all done, I guess we can pay and leave now." The two looked down and saw the plates were covered in crumbs and the cups were totally empty.

"You're right; I guess we should get going." Nodoka pays for the meal.

The two leave the restaurant and wave goodbye before heading for their separate ways and promise each other that they'll see each other back at the house.

.-.-.-.

'What should I do now?' Saki thought to herself while looking at herself in the mirror. While thinking up what happened earlier, a knock was heard from the door downstairs.

"Hey Saki-chan, are you there? We're here for you-know-what!" She heard Yuuki yelled out.

"Ah, I'm coming, hang on!" The brown-haired girl snapped out of her fazes and rushed over downstairs to get to the door.

She reached over and took a breather from running before opening the door for her friends to come in.

Hisa was wearing a red long sleeved pajama T shirt, dark blue pants, and some black shoes. She brought in some books to read for the event. Mako was wearing a short green tank top shirt with darker green pants and flip flops. She brought some music CDs to listen to. Yuuki wore a yellow orange medium sized dress with frills and wrinkles on it, along with matching sandals, and a bunch of toys in a bag. Lastly there was Kyou, who's just dressed in his regular clothes and has a box of tacos in hand.

"Hey Saki, sorry we're late." Hisa greeted.

"Oh its fine," Saki replied, "please come on in you guys and get yourselves comfortable in the living room."

"Will do, thanks a bunch!" Yukki gave her a thumb up before walking in and taking off her shoes.

As she welcomed the girls, she noticed her pink-haired friend has yet to show up. "Huh, is Nodoka not with you guys?"

"No, we haven't come across her yet." The orange-haired girl shurgs.

Saki sighed as she finally closed the door after letting everyone in. "Well, she'll be coming soon, right? Why don't we go have some dinner in the living room and then go upstairs for some other activities!"

"Sounds like a plan." Hisa replied.

"Hey Saki-chan?" Kyou asked. Since he hadn't spoken since he had entered her house, this surprises the other girls when he starts talking.

The brunette turned her gaze over to him. "Yeah, what is it Kyou?"

"I just brought in a box of tacos, do you where I should place these?"

"Oh, you can just put those in the kitchen if you want."

"Sure thing."

.-.-.-.

They walk over to the living room where there was a kotatsu lying in the table and some cups are on there also.

"Ooh, a kotatsu, is it on? Can we use this?" Mako asked.

"Sure thing, why don't you guys just set that up while I go and get you all some snacks?" Saki offered politely.

"Great idea. It has been getting cold recently, so it'd be nice to use one every once in a while." Hisa commented.

The girls cheered as they get into the kotatsu and relax in there patiently, except for Yuuki who sulked in pity after seeing her dirty tacos.

"I'm sure it'll be much tastier than these..." Yuuki pouted to herself. She takes out her bag of toys and starts to play with some of them.

"Hey Saki, mind if I give you a hand?" Kyou asked before Saki left to make the treats.

"Oh, sure thing, I don't mind any help!" She replied.

.-.-.-.

The two go to the kitchen and prepare the stuff. "So where the ingredients supposed to be again?"

"They should be on the top shelf and in the refrigerator."

"Actually, I kind of want to tell you something while we're alone here." The blonde turned to her a little serious. He looked like he needed something first. Dude probably wanted the outcome.

Saki had a somewhat bad feeling about this since she had a feeling that she knows what he's going to talk about. "Um, is there something you needed Kyou?" She asked with a [fake] smile.

"Yeah, so, Saki, I was kind of wondering..." He looked over his shoulders to make sure that no one was listening in and leaned over to Saki so he could whisper to her quietly, just in case. "...did you get the info?"

"Huh, oh yeah, I sure did." She replied.

"Oh really, well what did she say or think about me? What's she angry about?"

His red-eyed friend paused. She wasn't so sure of what to tell him... should she tell the truth or do a white lie to save his feelings from being hurt. The red-eyed girl closed her eyes as she breathed in deeply before letting out a sigh, telling him once she opened up her eyes. "It turns out that she isn't mad at you about anything, but..."

"But, what's wrong? Do I need to do something to make her feel better?"

"I think the only way you cheer her up is if you just leave her alone and let her enjoy the party. I'm not really a hundred percent on this, but judging from what she said earlier I feel that is what she'd want."

It took a while for him to sink it in, but he eventually made a big smile and nodded. "Alright, I'll do what you said senpai, thanks again for the help, I owe ya one!" He places his hand on her shoulder to give the senpai a wink and thumbs up.

She gave a thumb up to him back while smiling.

"Hey, what's taking you two so long, you coming in or what!?" Mako walked over and asked from afar.

"Oh, well hang on, we'll be there momentarily!"Saki called to Mako. "Better hurry or the others will get more impatient." She turned to Kyou and joked. They went to prepare the meals and brought the stuff down. The two bring down some fruits, veggies, and cans of meat down the shelves and fridge and walk over to place them onto the cooking tables.

"So, what kind of food should make for the guests?" Mako asked.

"Hmm, I guess we could make some salads. I think I got enough to make a fruit and veggie salad, as well as one covered with meat." Saki opens up a cabinet and takes out a bunch of colorful bowls. "Kyou, can you bring out the cook book over there by the freezer?" The brown-haired girl turned again to ask.

While he was trying to find the ranching's in one of the drawers, Kyou gets up and bumps his head on the top of the drawer. Trying to hide the pain since it did not hurt him anyway, the blonde rubs his head and nods in agreement to go and gets the cook book. "Alright, no problem, just leave it to me."

As he goes to get it, the red-eyed girl looks down on the counter making a small frown. She couldn't help but feel worried about her friend Nodoka, she didn't seem like the type who would show up late at any event ever. It's currently late at night and she had a feeling that something might have happened especially since the pink-haired girl was going to go alone now. 'I probably should call her just in case...' Saki thought to herself.

She places the stuff in her hand down and proceeds to get her phone out of her pocket to call her and see if she is okay. Since the red-eyed girl did not have her on the speed dial, the female had to scroll through the numbers in order to find her. Before the gal could find her though, her phone starts to ring and vibrate. 'Oh!' Saki gets spooked for a little bit and nearly drops her phone in the process. When the brunette calms down for a bit, she checks and sees a message in her inbox to the top right corner, and after checking it, shows it was from Nodoka. Apparently she thought ahead and texted before her. 'Oh, so that's what it is...' The girl saw after reading the message and sighed in relief.

Kyoutarou walks over and was noticed Saki was feeling blue all of a sudden. "Hey Saki-chan, is there something wrong? You seem a bit... different than usual." He asked with concern.

"Hmm?" The brunette looked over and a faint smile. "Oh no, I just got a text from Nodoka. She said that she went to pick something up at a grocery store on the way here and is on her way to this place. It shouldn't take too long though."

"Oh, ok then. I'll be looking forward to it!"

"Yeah!"

.-.-.-.

The two eventually finish and head on over to the living room where the other girls were waiting for them (with the foods in there hands) by relaxing in the kotatsu inside the table. Yuuki plays with some jacks and a ball on top of a table, Mako was listening to some music in their headphones, and Hisa was just lying down trying to take a nap.

"Hey Hisa, you should listen to this song." Mako takes a plug from one of her ears and places it into Hisa's to listen to.

The red-headed girl listened to it for a while before taking it off. "Sounds familiar, what song is this called again?" She turned to her buddy and commented.

"Tomorrow's Road Home, I've heard it once on a radio while I was studying. It sounds pretty good in my book."

"Ah, I see. I've heard of Dream Love Song once, Nodoka recommended me to have a listen to it once..."

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Yuuki slams the ball into the air as it bounces off and lands on the floor.

Kyou gets hit by the ball on the forehead. He jumps back and managed to keep his balance and held the salads in place. "Hey, watch where you're throwing that!"

"Huh? Oh, you guys made it and brought the stuff?"

Saki nodded in agreement. "Yep, we got you guys the salads: fruits, veggies, and chicken salad for all you."

"Is there a taco salad over there?"

"Yuuki, you heard what she said, she didn't make a taco salad." Hisa joked.

"Yeah, right I know."

After placing the snacks on the table, Kyou and Saki go to find a spot to sit in the kotatsu, but apparently there was no more room, so the two had to sit on the couch for the time being.

"Hey, when do you think Nodoka will show up with the drinks to drink all this down?" Mako asked.

"Oh, she was going to go get some at a store. She'll be back in a little while... why don't we just wait for her to come back so we can eat together?" Saki replied.

The others nodded in agreement.

A little while later, a knock is heard from the door. "Hmm, she must be at the door..." Mako turned and commented.

"Oh, I'll go get it."Saki gets up and goes over to open the door.

.-.-.-.

When she opens it, the girl saw Nodoka standing outside with some bags of drinks in her hands. "Hey there, I told you I wouldn't take you long." She made a bright smile at her. "Sorry if I was making you all worry."

"It's no problem really. You made it just in time, we were just going to eat, would you care to join us?"

"Of course, I can't wait to have fun with all you here."

"Yeah, me too!"

.-.-.-.

As Saki closes the door while letting her pink-haired friend in, the two walk over to get some spots for the table. While Nodoka sits beside her, the red-eyed noticed that Kyou is looking over at her friend rather dreamily. 'I'm so nervous.' The brown-haired girl thought as she looked down. 'I'm not sure if he'll keep his word with what I've said, and I really don't want to ruin Nodoka's time here, or anyone else's, or have Kyou get his break broken. I should make sure they don't encounter or see each other for the whole night! I don't have any other options, so it may be the best for both of them that I do this...'

* * *

_AN: I was originally going to end this off on something else, but I then realized that this is getting a lot longer than it should be, and so I'm going to end off a bit differently to prevent one from getting headaches while reading all this in one run. Hope you guys enjoy what I have so far, the best (or worst depending on what you may think) is yet to come..._


End file.
